


Crimson Tears

by Aurora_Shade_Dragon_Wolf



Series: In Progress Longfics [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, BDSM, Coven System, Hurt/Comfort, Kitsune, Mating, Multi, Recovery, Romance, Smut, Soulmates, Supernatural - Freeform, Tragedy, Trauma, Vampires, Werewolves, nagas, other creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Shade_Dragon_Wolf/pseuds/Aurora_Shade_Dragon_Wolf
Summary: Throughout the centuries there’s talk of finding one’s destined mate. Not many have successfully found theirs. On this journey it involves hardship, misfortune, and sorrow. Very few make it out in one piece while the majority break through the surface in tact with only a few pieces missing.





	1. Chomp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capricornkitty1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/gifts).



**A/N: Hey y'all! Welcome to a new story. I'm working on this while in the midst of updates for Vexation and Pushed Limits. So, I'm still recovering from being bullied for a long ass time. Any guest reviews aren't welcome here. Got it? Good. If you don't then oh welp. I'm not being mean by this. I'm just really fed up about some things. That's all.**

**No flames or negativity is allowed. By this I mean no bullying, harassment, etc. is allowed towards me and my stories. Only positive and constructive feedback is allowed. Keep in mind that this is an AU.**

**If this isn't your cup of tea then leave, pass it on, and find something else more up your alley.**

**I hope you all enjoy what happens in this first chappie. Remember to please favorite, follow, vote, etc. along with dropping some nice reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Pairing: SasuNaru. Any others will be implied and/or added like usual.**

** Crimson Tears **

**Chapter 1: Chomp**

Throughout the centuries there's talk of finding one's destined mate. Not many have successfully found theirs. On this journey it involves hardship, misfortune, and sorrow. Very few make it out in one piece while the majority break through the surface in tact with only a few pieces missing. At the moment, there's a coven converging to speak of various issues. This allowed for the younger of the two princes to walk outside. Only his older brother is needed to be present during such things. Besides, to the younger one it just bored him. On this leisurely stroll there's the sound of growls nearby. Placing a hand on the hilt of his blade, Sasuke lies in wait. What he. Didn't expect is to see a golden fox scamper away from being chased by a pack of hungry wolves.

Frowning, the leech decided to intervene. Nope, not sure why he did it exactly. All he knew is that he wanted to protect this shifter. Dealign with the wolves by either plunging his blade into their flesh or cutting out their throats the only one of the pack that made it out alive had been its Alpha. Moving over to the fox he hoped that he didn't sustain any injuries. Fortunately, for the undead race they have no qualms with other shifters. It's just the wolves that they have a vendetta against.

"Hey, thanks for your help," yipped the blonde, shifting into his humanoid form although his nine tails and ears remain in place along with his other foxy features while he's dressed in traditional furs of an outcast.

"Hn, no problem," he sheathed his blade. "Come back with me, will you?" 

"Um, why?" Asked the blonde warily, eyeing the offered hand he held out suspiciously while giving it a thorough sniff.

"Because I don't want anyone else to hurt you," admitted Sasuke, not sure why he felt such a strong urge to protect him.

"O-Ok," the fox hesitantly agreed, accepting the offered hand. "I'm Naruto by the way."

"Sasuke," replied the Uchiha before taking him back to the lair where the rest of the coven should be done with their meeting about now.

Approaching his younger sibling is Itachi. Noticing that his younger brother has gained himself a pet he felt pleased. Perhaps Sasuke could become less grumpy. It would be nice if he showed some more emotion. Only he and Sasuke showed some while the rest of their clan remain frozen from the inside out to show no possibility to emote aside from probably Obito. Nodding, he examined the fox before he needed to tell Sasuke a few things.

"You know that you only have a month left to find your own mate before mother and father put into place the arranged marriage," stated Itachi.

"Hn, I know. You're in the same predicament," shot back Sasuke, moving in front of Naruto protectively. "This one is mine."

Blushing, Naruto looked between the two. Yep, he can definitely tell these two are brothers; especially with the scent being so similar along with a slight difference. Maybe being here could prove that he's not alone. There are reasons for why this particular fox is an outcast.

"I can tell," chuckled Itachi lightly, ruffling his younger brother's hair affectionately. "Mark him tonight so no one can steal him from you, little brother."

"Hn, I will," promised Sasuke before Itachi walked off to go hunt. Follow me."

Obliging, the blonde padded further into the abysmal coven. It's pretty much a home created within an intricate cavern system akin to what most shifters do. The only difference is that the undead creatures sleep in coffins compared to a bedding of furs. Speaking of which Sasuke would need to create a separate place for Naruto sleep in his room. Taking him there he brushes the curtain closed along with knotting it to ensure no one would be able to go through it. There would be no interruptions this evening. What he's about to do is important. Besides, then he wouldn't have to worry about any arranged marriage with someone he didn't want or even love.

"You're going to mark me, right?" Asked Naruto, apprehension evident in his voice and expression.

"Yes, any problems with it?" Asked Sasuke, still confused why he didn't want to see this blonde hurt like he did towards his enemies.

"No," confirmed Naruto, tilting his head to the side in order to reveal his neck.

Sasuke's gaze darkened at seeing it along with the throb of the fox's heartbeat. Moving in, he elongated his fangs before sinking them in. After drinking a few gulps of the fox's divine life essence he poured some of his own essence into the twin puncture marks before moving away. Retracting his appendages he licked the wounds clean as they closed within a mere instant afterwards thanks to the blonde's quick healing ability. When he finishes, Sasuke went over to create a makeshift bedding for him out of some kills that he kept around as memories of triumphs.

"Here, you can sleep soundly. No one will steal you now that you're marked as mine," said the ravenette with a slight twitch of his lips along with a look in his eyes that told the blonde something that he didn't expect.

Blinking in surprise, Naruto gave a small smile of appreciation. Settling down on the mound of furs he curled up on them. Yawning, he hoped that maybe here he could find some solace. All he's wanted from the day he had been exiled from his pack is to find a place to call home. Maybe, he's found his soulmate as well. Only time will tell if he knows for certain or if it's not meant to be. Hoping for the best, he swiftly allowed sleep to drift him off. Chuckling lightly a t how cute Naruto looked at peace while asleep, Sasuke went to go lie down in his coffi with the top open in case Naruto needed something or whatever.

"Slee' well...little fox."

()

While things go on in the coven, Obito walked out to conduct his hunt for the evening. During this time he managed to stumble across a silver haired wolf. Tensing, he gauged the movements in case he would have to defend himself against a sworn enemy of his race. Upon further inspection he can tell this shifter is dealing with some major injuries. Weighing his options, Obito decided to help him out. It's not like him to kick an enemy when they're already down.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm going to patch you up real quick," said Obito quietly while using some of his saliva that has healing qualities onto his hands before rubbing it along the open gashes to watch them stitch back together to form new flesh while only scars are left behind.

This process took only mere minutes. When he's done, Obito stands back in a straightened position. When he had been so close to the onyx eyed shifter he could feel a pull towards him. NO, he couldn't be his soulmate. It would be forbidden if that's the truth. Torn between whether he wanted to see where things could go and returning back to the coven, Obito didn't know which way to choose.

"Thanks," winked the silver furred wolf, shifting back into his humanoid form.

Gasping at the sheer beauty of this masculine figure, Obito blinked a few times before capturing the entirety of him. Kakashi has spiky silver hair, onyx eyes, fair skin, some muscle, and wearing the furs resembling one of an alpha. Akin to his own swirly orange mask the shifter has a black facial mask hiding half of his face.

"Y-You're welcome," gulped Obito, keeping his distance.

"I'll be seeing you around, swirly. Be careful out here..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When the blonde awoke in Sasuke's room he's near hyperventilating. Hearing the swift breaths, the raven haired leech snapped his eyes open to go into action. Going over, He wrapped his arms around the kitten to give him his presence to latch onto. Holding onto him like he's a lifeline, Naruto eventually calmed down. Frowning, Sasuke wondered what could cause such trauma to someone that attracted him so.

"Relax," said Sasuke in a hushed tone, wondering why someone so damaged draws him to elicit things he shouldn't though the blonde didn't seem to show these parts of him on the surface level.

"T-Thank you," whispered Naruto, clinging onto him while Sasuke moved to a better position for the kitsune to be settled on his lap.

"What happened?" Asked the princeling quietly, wondering if he's pushing him too much or not enough.

"The past," stated Naruto simply with a far away look in his oceanic blue orbs. "I...don't really want to talk about it."

"Hn, ok," replied Sasuke, knowing in time the blonde would tell him everything he wanted to know whenever he's ready. "I have to stay here until sunset."

"Oh," blushed Naruto, not knowing much about vampires except a few tidbits here and there.

"Yes... So, I have plenty of time to be with you," smirked Sasuke, making the blonde blush to a further shade of scarlet. "Either we can talk, fuck, show you around.... Whatever you feel like."

The second suggestion did cause his ears to twitch. Unsure of why he felt such a strong pull towards him he hoped that maybe the folktale about soulmates is true. Tilting his head to the side to look up at him caused cobalt to be met with onyx. The two remained this way for a few moments until Naruto responded to his inquiry.

"Show me around first?" Asked the fox sheepishly, receiving a nod before moving to allow him onto his feet before grabbing one of his hands into his own.

"Follow me then. I'll show you the way."

**A/N: Yays! Done with chappie one! I know it was short, but oh welps. I'm sorry for not updating the other day. I was just mentally/emotionally exhausted to the point I didn't wake up until the early afternoon. Then my self-esteem just felt shot very low. Thanks to my two best friends along with a new one I've been talking to through pm's has helped bring me back up to speed more or less. It'll still take more time to heal from the damage done from the cyber bullies. Don't know when it'll happen though. Anyways, enough of me blathering on I guess. I hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. The next one will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. The hope is I can make the next one longer if possible. Until then please remember to review loves!**


	2. Nimbus

**A/N: Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Crimson Tears. So, I'm working on more of this because I enjoy the story. There's also something else I'm in the midst of starting up that will be more smut oriented. I like having plots and all, but obviously if you know me I do enjoy sex in my stories along with what I read. Don't like that then leave. I don't say this to be mean. I say it because I have no room, time, or patience for judgmental people.**

**Enjoy what happens this time please. Oh and also remember to please favorite, follow, vote, etc. along with dropping some nice reviews.**

**Chapter 2: Nimbus**

While things are heating up within the covens and such there are other things going on beneath the tides in the rivers and oceans. In these lands dwells an assortment of aquarian creatures. At the moment there are a few merfolk swimming about in the depths to where they hang out amongst a rock formation. The few who gathered are a rosette haired mermaid, a strawberry bleach blonde haired naga, and a onyx haired hippocampus. The three had grown up together. They're not sisters by blood.

"Do you think things will calm down?" Asked the blonde by the name of Ino.

"It better," grumbled the mermaid.

"Sakura, you know things can't end easily without a little bloodshed," laughed Anko, the onyx haired one of the group.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she rolled her eyes at the other woman's comment.

"Have any of you found your soulmate yet?" Ino asked her two sisters.

"Is that really a thing?" Scoffed Anko, disbelieving the whole concept in its entirety.

"Yeah, that's a real thing," pouted Sakura. "Um, I don't know if I have. Maybe, but there's no telling. I'm supposed to meet this guy sometime later tonight."

"Oooh, do tell," said Ino with a devious smile, wanting the details.

Blushing, the mermaid considered the request before replying with, "Um, I met him a few weeks ago while collecting seashells and such to create new cloths to wear to sell along with some hunting. He actually saved me from some sharks that wouldn't get lost."

"Aw," Ino hugged the other woman, glad that one of them has found someone at last.

"What about you?" Sakura playfully poked her on the cheek lightly.

"Um, well there's this girl," blushed Ino, looking away before returning her attention to Sakura. "I met her a few days ago. She's a sea dragon."

"Wow," there had been talk of such creatures although they aren't sighted often. "Do you think you'll see her soon?"

"Yep, she agreed to come to my shop to have some tea and talk," Ino brightened with the thought of the first date between her and the other waterborne being.

"Heh, you two sound like you're in puppy love," snorted Anko lightly.

"You're just grumpy because you haven't found someone yet," huffed Ino, meaning no harm by it.

"Maybe," Anko's lips twitched ever so slightly. "It's none of your business anyways. We can't hang around here being a bunch of gossip stones. There's work to be done and such."

Sighing, Ino and Sakura nodded in agreement. The three departed from their hangout spot to separate and went their different ways. They would meet up there again tomorrow after certain events unfold. Ino and Sakura hoped that Anko would eventually find some happiness in her life. They've known each other for such a long time. They did feel bad for talking about the news. Though Anko didn't seem upset or anything about it. No, she seemed amused by what they had explained to her. Dashing off into the briny depths, Anko did secretly hope one day she would find her so called soulmate. Until then she would continue with her duties like usual.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, in the coven, Sasuke had finished showing his foxy companion around. It's currently midday at this point in time. Still, the leech couldn't step outside. Technically he could, but only for a few hours before burning to ashes. The Uchiha wouldn't risk it. Ordering a servant to fetch food for him caused the fledgling to scurry off in order to carry out the request. Most of the fledglings and servants feared the princes. No, it's not because of their icy demeanor. It's because of their power and status. Naruto understood why, but he didn't feel frightened in the other male's presence. What he did feel is safe. It's what he's always wanted, but never had before ever since he had been cast away due to crimes he didn't commit. Apprehension swept over him when feeling eyes on him. Sasuke moved in front of him in a protective stance while barring his fangs at the opposer.

"Aw, so the little prince finally found a pet," taunted an elder leech although he wears an orange swirly mask along with wearing black robes and has black hair, ruby eyes, as well as pale skin.

"What do you want, Madara?" Demanded Sasuke brusquely, not moving from where he stood.

"King Fugaku and Queen Mikoto want to see you. Apparently they've heard that you found your soulmate," remarked the older Uchiha in response, giving a glance towards the blonde. "It's good you aren't a wolf or you'd be slain on the spot."

Gulping, Naruto looked down from that comment. Bristling, Sasuke hoped Madara would leave them alone. He always hated his elder for how he treated him and even Itachi when he was Sasuke's age. Eventually, the elder vampire walked off. Yet, there's an air of malice about him as if he's someone no one wanted to cross the wrong way or there would be dire consequences. Sighing in frustration, he composed himself before leading the way to the makeshift throne room where his parents would be located at this time. Outside of the curtained off doorway he stopped to face the blonde.

"Look, I'm not sure how this is going to go down. My parents clearly want to meet you because of the whole soulmate thing," explained Sasuke in a hushed tone, not wanting to be overheard.

"It'll be ok," reassured Naruto, wanting to remain positive about the situation.

"If you say so," frowned Sasuke, going in there with the blonde's hand in his own, hoping this introduction and all would go well. "Mother, father, I came as you requested."

"Good," said Fugaku, eyeing the male beside his youngest son. "It's good to see you didn't bring a wolf back with you."

"I know what happens to those mutts," hissed Sasuke, causing the blonde to shiver with the spurt of anger radiating off of Sasuke's aura.

"Good answer," his father's lips twitched ever so slightly in approval. "This is him then?"

"Hn, indeed," confirmed Sasuke in response, moving aside to have Naruto step forward for the two rulers of the vampiric race to examine him before the two nodded in approval of who Sasuke's destined mate is.

"He'll do well for you, sweetie," smiled Mikoto softly, wanting the best for her sons.

"Thank you," Sasuke shed a rare smile, knowing receiving his father's praise wouldn't be as easy to attain.

"You've done well for once. Continue at this rate and you'll be allowed to engage in battle. During the next blood moon is when the packs will converge to join forces in order to wage a full out assault against us."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Some time passed to when it's the evening hours. Exiting from their coffins to sift through the night in order to stalk prey is where the undead and other races from the moon and/or sun draw strength from. One in particular would be the crown prince of the vampires known as Itachi. Walking through, he sniffed the blood of a neko. Approaching, he saw a blonde furred and aired male laying on the ground with fatal injuries. Upon locking gazes with him caused itachi to feel as if he's pulled towards him. Eyes widening in shock he had not known within this point in his life that he would find his destined one to spend the rest of eternity with. Fortunately, his parents would be pleased to know that like Sasuke he wouldn't be with a wolf. The same couldn't be said for Obito, but that's a later issue to handle with down the road.

"Let me help you," said Itachi in his velvet smooth voice, leaning down to lick up the leaking liquid before going through the process of marking and initiating the change for this blond to become his.

"W-What did you do to me, un?" Asked the blonde weakly, gritting his teeth to stop a whimper from escaping his lips at feeling an intense burning sensation roaring throughout his body.

"Because you're supposed to be mine," answered Itachi simply before lifting the blonde into his arms to carry him back to the coven to go into his quarters to handle him.

Deidara watched him carefully. The feline ears and tail twitched or swished. What confused him is feeling as if there's a sense of security within his presence. Hopefully he would receive some answers soon. Unsure if he wanted to tell the leech what caused him in such a state of disrepair he opted not to unless asked.

"So, am I gonna turn into something like you, hmph?" Asked the neko nonchalantly while lying in a curled position beside him while he created a pile of bedding for him beside his coffin.

"Perhaps, but you'll still be a kitten," noted Itachi, finishing up before putting Deidara on top of it.

Circling, he got comfortable on the pile before looking up at his savior once more, "What's your name?"

"Itachi Uchiha," replied the raven haired male.

"Thanks, un... If you didn't get me in time then I would've been dead."

()

Heading out to hunt once more, Obito wondered if he would encounter the shifter again. It frustrated him that he couldn't be with him even when he' clearly his destined soulmate. It aggravates him to no end. The lone eye that can be seen through his mask is twitching slightly. It switches sporadically between onyx and ruby due to his state of distress. Not aware of being watched, Obito continued to pace back and forth.

"If you keep that look it'll stick," teased a familiar voice before the silver hair and onyx eyes came into view.

"This is your fault," grumbled Obito.

"My fault? Really?" Retorted Kakashi with a brow raised. "I think it's more the deities fault than anything else."

"Yep," sighed Obito, slumping onto the ground in a heap although he's still conscious of course.

"What's got you so hot and bothered, hmmm?" Teased Kakashi, kneeling down beside him since Obito didn't seem to be in the position to be getting up anytime soon. "You should be careful where you are.... I might want to take you back with me as a hostage."

"You should. The rulers only care about their kids," hissed Obito glumly, looking down at the ground.

"Aw, that's a shame," frowned Kakashi, grasping Obito's hands in his own. "Come back to the den with me, will you? Obviously you'd be a hostage of war, but hey you're not going to be killed like I would if I went back with you."

"Do it before I have doubts," replied Obito without hesitation, knowing only his cousins would give a damn about his disappearance.

Giving a small smirk, Kakashi cuffed Obito's hands before dragging him back to the den. It's located in the southern end of the world while the vampiric covens are located in the northern plain. In the southern is where it's mostly marsh, hot springs, etc. Trotting back to the correct cavern in which he came from he went to where his father, the true Alpha of the pack, would be located. Depositing Obito at his feet, Kakashi bowed out of respect to Sakumo.

"Hey, I brought something, dad," said the silverette, hoping he would make him proud now.

"I see," acknowledged the older silver haired man, eyeing the individual dropped by his feet to see it's indeed one of the cold natured creatures. "You've done well, Silver Fang."

"Thanks," grinned Kakashi, feeling pleased to receive the praise.

"You may take him as your reward," said Sakumo, having no time to attend to a hostage with all of the preparations needing to be set into motion before the meeting with the other packs.

"Ok, thanks," yipped Kakashi, grabbing Obito before going off to his quarters to deposit him on his bedding of furs. "So, what do you want to do now? Obviously I can't let you out of here otherwise one of the others might claim you for themselves. Nope, can't allow that to happen."

"Wouldn't your bite kill me?" Gulped the raven haired male in apprehension. "Or are those all folktales told to us to be afraid and hate you guys?"

"It's all lies, Obito. Here I'll show you the truth even if it kills me."

()()()()()()()()(_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_))

Back in the coven, Sasuke padded through the corridors with his blonde mate. The two felt at ease knowing there wouldn't need to be another talk like the previous one with Sasuke's parents. It had been a little nerve-racking for both of them. During this little stroll he noticed Itachi had returned. Going to his room, Sasuke knocked before entering. Seeing his brother with a similar blonde caused him to raise an eyebrow at this.

"I see we have the same taste in men," smirked Sasuke.

"Hn, guess so," shrugged Itachi with Deidara taking a rest from the difficulties he had sustained.

"Wait," said Naruto, padding closer to where he sniffs the other blonde. "This is my half-brother. We were separated at birth and raised in different litters."

"Really?" Asked Sasuke in surprise of hearing this revelation Naruto decided to share with him, giving a look to his older sibling which he received back.

"Yep," grinned Naruto, sitting beside the older blonde in hopes he would wake up soon.

"He's resting for now. Whoever attacked him nearly killed him," explained Itachi, not sure why he felt the need to protect Deidara unless it pertains to the whole mates thing.

"Oh," frowned Naruto, looking down.

Placing a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder, Sasuke didn't know what else to do to help ease the situation. The trio waited until Deidara eventually woke up. This took a few hours. Itachi had left to return with food that the kitsune and neko could eat without any issues. It's a mixture of nuts, berries, and a few veggies. One of the servants assisted him. Placing it between them, Naruto separated it into equal portions for them. Blinking awake, Deidara regained focus before instantly hugging the other blonde.

"I can't believe it's you, un," said the feline quietly, holding onto Naruto as if he's a lifeline.

"Heh, hello to you too, Dei," giggled Naruto, hugging him back. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, hmph. What about you?" Deidara asked, eyeing the two males warily before noticing one of them is Itachi, causing him to instantly relax.

"Of course," reassured Naruto, not wanting him to worry too much. "Here, eat something, will you?"

"Ok," Deidara and Naruto ate the meal, noticing they could still eat human food without any complications although they would need blood soon too.

"Do yo uthink you'll be alright to move?" Questioned Itachi carefully, knowing the two would need to be taught how to hunt properly even though they probably had some form of it in their previous lives.

"I'll be ok, hmph. Don't worry about me," waved Deidara off before standing without his legs buckling underneath him due to regaining his strength from sleep and food.

"Are you ready for your first hunt, kit?" Asked Sasuke, extending a hand towards him which he accepted without hesitation.

"Yes, let's go find some prey."

()

When dusk descended, Sakura swam to the meeting spot. Her supposed destined would be waiting for her there near a coral wreath. It excited her to know that they would have some time together. What she hoped is that her two sisters can find happiness too. She doesn't like seeing them upset, angry, or any other negative emotion. There's not much she changed to her appearance aside from putting on a lavender cloth with a cerulean seashell bra underneath. She also has her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail to allow her long rose colored locks to fall elegantly down her back.

"Ah, good... I see you made it in time," murmured the silky voice of an obsidian haired naga with amber eyes who's sitting atop one of the coral formations with the end of his tail absently stirring the waves.

"H-Hi," blushed Sakura, going over to sit beside him. "Um, sorry if I'm late."

"Not at all, dear," reassured Orochimaru, looking her up and down appreciatively. "Hopefully your parents won't be too fickle of knowing you're destined to be the mate for the king of another race."

"Well, they have wanted to forge ties with other people here," shrugged Sakura, figuring it's not something that needed to be worried about. "Besides, I'm sure they're pleased I managed to find someone or I'd be in an arranged marriage with Karin."

"Hn, true," mused the male, carefully wrapping an arm around her to have her closer against his left side.

The two looked up to watch the last rays of the sunset diminish underneath the horizon. It's not long until night descends onto the lands. Grasping her hand in one of his own there's a few jolts of electricity flowing through their fingers. It pleased both of them to see this happen once again. Leading her towards a cove he had found he showed her various lightning bugs dancing.

"Aw, that's cute," smiled Sakura, watching them for a while.

"It's growing late. Perhaps I should take you back to the palace," offered Orochimaru.

"Do you know the way?" Inquired the mermaid skeptically.

"Of course. Do you doubt me?" He teased her lightly, going beneath the tides with her hand in his.

"Nope," giggled the rosette, following him without hesitation.

The two swam in a comfortable silence. It would take some time until reaching the outer gates of the merfolk's kingdom. The two enjoyed their time together until they had to part.

"Will I see you again soon?" Asked Sakura hopefully, looking up at him through her lashes.

"In a few days let's meet up like this," replied Orochimaru, looking down to meet her gaze before brushing his lips against hers in a parting kiss. "Until next time, princess."

"S-See you then."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, back in the coven, the two blondes and Uchiha's were trying to figure things out. Neither know of Deidara's or Naruto's past. Itachi nor Sasuke wanted to pressure them for information. Yet, they both have this burning need to find out the unknown parts of their claimed mates. Obviously, claimed in the way of biting. In a more physical manner would be done later when they're not occupied with being in the same room.

"What?" Asked Naruto sheepishly with seeing Sasuke staring at him. "I'm not a piece of meat you know."

"Yes, you are," teased Sasuke with a small smirk. "But if you must know I don't know a lot about you."

Sighing, Naruto hoped it wouldn't be now he had to reveal anything to him. His past is something he despises. It's not something he likes to drag up. Weighing his options there's a part of him that does want to tell Sasuke everything while the other doesn't want to talk about it. Having been around the vampire for a while has slowly yet surely lowered his walls. Perhaps he could give him a chance.

"I used to belong to a litter that I grew up with. They all knew I was different because I have a beast sealed inside of me," Naruto began to explain, figuring the other two can listen in if they want to or not. "They bullied me to where the alphas believed I was a curse. Then I was banished to wander the lands."

"I'm sorry that happened to you, un," Deidara patted Naruto's hand in a comforting manner. "A similar thing happened to me, but it was because of my deformity and speech impediment. They thought of me as a freak." 

"Does that explain why you almost died when I stumbled across you?" Itachi inquired curiously.

Shrugging, the blonde sighed before replying to him, "Yeah, pretty much, hmph."

"It won't happen again with you two here. We'll protect you even if it comes at the cost of our immortal lives."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Now, in the werewolf den, Kakashi had left Obito on his own. Shortly, he returned with some food for him. It's a small rabbit that's still alive. There aren't any humans nearby that he could lure. It's the best he could scavenge for at the moment. Blinking awake, the leech noticed the wriggling morsel nearby. Elongating his fangs, he drained the creature of its life essence before leaving the meat for Kakashi to devour.

"Hn, thanks," nodded the Uchiha, wondering what to expect within his so called confinement here.

"There' still some time until the meeting. It won't be for another few weeks," explained the shifter, settling down beside him.

"I see.... Then when do you plan to bite me?" Questioned Obito warily, unsure of if he even wanted to know the answer.

"Whenever I feel it's the right time," shrugged the silver haired wolf with his tail wagging absently.

"Ok," Obito looked down, hoping his cousins aren't worrying too much about his absence from the coven for such a prolonged period of time.

_Are they even concerned with me being taken? No, probably not. The coven is always more concerned with the princes than anyone else... Hn, guess I'm on my own here._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Swimming through the depths is what Anko' doing, lost in thought. Hearing the shout of someone wanting help she went in that direction instead of continuing on her way home where her father, Orochimaru, would be waiting for her. Going to see what's the matter she stumbled across a brown haired mermaid caught in a net. Using her sharp teeth, Anko managed to cut through it enough for the other woman to swim out of it.

"Thanks," said the woman in relief of being freed before any sailor or pirate could reel her in to be captured..

"No problem," blushed Anko, wondering why she felt a strange pull towards this other woman before it then dawned on her. "Oh, um, I'm Anko."

"Kurenai," replied the mermaid, moving a bit aways from the net with Anko to where they can converse without a threat lurking nearby.

"It's nice to meet you," Anko shook her hand, blushing at feeling the sudden jolt of electricity when their fingers touched, causing the mermaid to raise a brow.

"Have I seen you before?" Inquired Kurenai curiously, uncertain if she has or not.

"Maybe," shrugged Anko. "Do you live in the merfolk kingdom?"

"No," shook the brunette in affirmation that she doesn't live there. "I'm a nomad."

"Oh," mused the hippocampus, wondering if she could take Kurenai back home with her. "You can come with me if you'd like since you don't have a place to stay."

"Really? I'd like that," Kurani gave a smile of gratitude, causing Anko to blush before leading the way back home beneath the tides.

_Hmmm, maybe Ino and Sakura were right all along._

**A/N: Eep, done with chappie two! Hehes, I'm changing things so I'm having between two to three chappies that I have already written up into one chappie. That way things are a bit longer for y'alls reading pleasure. Hehes**

**The next chappie will be out shortly. I'm going to put up all I have of this so far then see about continuing on. Until next time please remember to review loves!**


	3. Roar

**A/N: Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Crimson Tears. I'm terribly sorry if the chappies aren't long enough for you. I try to ensure enough stuff pertaining to the context of the story is involved with little to no filler. Hopefully you all will enjoy what happens this time.**

**Please remember to favorite, follow, vote, etc. along with dropping some nice comments. Your feedback is always appreciated.**

**Chapter 3: Roar**

Sighing, Ino knew that she would have to go onto land in order to meet up with her feline companion. Heading to the correct location is where she came across the onyx haired lioness with lavender eyes wearing a dark purple kimono. She's waiting for the naga on the shoreline of the beach. It's where she had found Hinata the first time when she had been out collecting seashells.

"H-Hi," blushed Hinata, sitting on the damp sand.

"Hey," smiled Ino, slithering onto the beach before grabbing one of her hands to kiss the knuckles gently, making the feline blush.

"H-How was your day?" Hinata asked as the blonde let go of her hand.

"Very well. And yours?" Nudged the serpentine woman, excited to have some time with who she thinks is her destined one.

"I-It was o-ok," admitted the other woman, glad to be out of the pride to come here to have some company with Ino.

"Come, I want to show you this cove I found a while ago. Then we can....get to know each other better..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Some time has passed to when it's a week before the meeting. In the coven at the moment is a bustling whirl of motion while getting prepared for when they would have to intervene to destroy the wolves if necessary. There's a part of this that they know is they're told it would be primarily to form a treaty in order to end the war between their polar opposite natures. The elders including the rest of the coven don't believe it at all. Sighing, the two Uchiha brothers had to help out with these arrangements. It's not until during the day when they're confined to the rooms housing their coffins when they can have some alone time with their mates.

"You ok?" Asked the blonde haired fox when Sasuke finally comes in to sit down heavily on the base of his coffin.

"It's been a long day," admitted the ravenette, pulling out a bag of stored blood to drain, figuring he wouldn't go out hunting tomorrow night to be with Naruto instead.

"Gotcha," nodded his mate, knowing it will be hectic until engaging with the wolves is finished being settled.

"Come here," motioned the leech, causing him to get up to move closer until Naruto's sitting at his feet.

Nuzzling his neck affectionately after pulling him up onto his lap, Sasuke had missed him dearly even though he isn't sure how to express it well. He can show things through different means when he can't vocalize it. Knowing the engagement would occur next week does weigh heavily on his mind. Hopefully those they leave here will guard their mates well. If not, then there would be hell to pay.

"Are you going to be ready enough for this?" Naruto asked him quietly.

"Ugh, don't ruin the mood," scowled Sasuke, causing his partner to crack a small smile at this.

"Too late," giggled Naruto, hugging Sasuke to help simmer him down a bit with being reminded of what's coming up shortly for him.

"Then...I'll have to punish you, kit."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, in the wolf den, Kakashi scampered in to drop some food down for Obito to drain. Knowing the meeting is coming up does stress him out to a certain extent. Brushing it off, the silverette knows it will be fine. If not, then they'll deal with any complications. Though it would be with tooth and claw of course. Seeing a troubled look on his partner's face, Kakashi wondered what could be on the leech's mind. Sitting down next to him, he draped an arm over his shoulders to draw him close against him.

"What's bothering you so much?" Asked Kakashi curiously.

"The coven is going to attack you at your meeting," Obito confided in him.

"What?" Blurted out Kakashi, blinking in shock as he wanted to make sure he's hearing this correctly.

"You heard me, dog breath," glared Obito in response, receiving a warning growl from him.

"Well, this is good to know," smirked the silver haired werewolf, getting up to leave him alone to speak with his father.

Approaching the correct room of the den, Kakashi knocked on the door before going inside. Sakumo is there as predicted. He had finished up a talk with his betas. Seeing his son come in, Sakumo motioned him to take a seat. Shooing the betas out when their discussion had been put to a close he turns his attention on his own flesh and blood.

"Speak," barked the leader of the entire pack.

"The leeches are going to be attacking us at the meeting," replied Kakashi simply.

"I see," mused Sakumo, stowing this away. "We have one of their own as a bargaining chip. Bring him with you when we leave."

"Understood," he nodded his head out of respect.

"Anything else?" Prompted the older white haired wolf, knowing they would be leaving here within a matter of days to reach the Summit where they would be meeting with the rest of their kin.

Shaking his head no, Kakashi is then dismissed from his father's quarters. Leaving, he had a lot to think about. Shifting into wolf form, he padded out to go hunting for rations. There's a plentiful amount for him to think over later when he's returned from his prowl. When he does after a decent amount of time he comes back with a few flanks of deer meat to add to their supplies. Depositing with the rest of their food supply, he returned to his own room where Obito is kept. There's a few plans he has in mind for him to initiate a few days before they leave.

_No one had prepared me for any of this to happen, but I'm enjoying this path I'm getting lost on with someone I regard as my enemy... Perhaps the saying is true... Prey can be more than just a foe... It can become much more given the right circumstances._

_()_

_With the meetings occurring in a matter of hours gives some time for some passion between couples. It's enough to have time before anything goes awry during the imperative encounter. Before reaching the point in which they would be meeting with the other packs gave Kakashi some up close and personal time with his mate. Obito's more than ready for this. He's been hoping to get it over with to stop being given odd looks from the others in the pack. Going to the tent he stays in while they're currently taking a rest at the makeshift campsite Kakashi moved to insert himself inside of him. Releasing a moan, Obito clutched onto something for support. It ended up being one of the tent's poles supporting it upright. After several moments of skin slapping skin, Kakashi stopped to have his entire length shoved back in before releasing his hot liquids release deep inside of him. Pulling out, he wiped himself before readjusting his clothes. He helped Obito before the two walked out in a disheveled mess._

"Wow," breathed out the raven haired male, haven't been expecting how good it would feel to be taken by someone else in such an intimate way.

"Heh, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," grinned the silverette, taking his hand in one of his own before going to converge with the rest to continue on their way after everyone else has had their respite to go on their way further to meet up with their kindred clans.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, the Uchiha brothers had exited the coven with their respective mates. It would be time shortly to leave to ambush the pack going to meet with other shifters to gain more allies before engaging in battle with them. Madara gave them approval to go out with some of their forces alongside them. It wouldn't be a swift journey to intervene them. Although they should arrive just before they reach where the others would be waiting on them. Going a little over half-way they decided to take a rest. Traversing during nightfall ensured Itachi and Sasuke along with their troops wouldn't be hindered by the sunlight.

"It's not that much further," noted Itachi, checking the distance between them and their targets.

"Oh," frowned Naruto, knowing the wolves are their enemy though not to fellow shifters.

"This is going to be interesting I guess, hmph," shrugged Deidara, hoping that they would get this done with soon to return back to the underground, worried of what'll happen when dawn rises.

"Don't worry about us too much," reassured Itachi, easily picking up on his mate's thoughts. "We'll be fine."

"If you say so, un," grumbled Deidara.

When the four along with the provided troops have gained their reprieve they continued on their way. Reaching the appointed spot they managed to get the drop on the wolves. Instead of bloodshed, Naruto stepped in front of them to have a word with the silver haired prince. It sparked a familiar sense as if they've met before. Then he recalled why. Holding up a hand, the forces behind him halted in their tracks. Sasuke moved to stand beside him. Frowning, he wondered what could possibly have his blonde acting like this. It must be for a valid reason to cause both sides to not even engage in battle yet.

"Kakashi?" Asked Naruto, sparking recognition in those onyx eyes.

"It can't be... Damn, you've grown," admitted Kakashi, having lost sight of his godson when they had been separated no thanks to the litter Naruto had grown up in.

"Yep, nice to see you too," grinned Naruto. "Um, we were supposed to ambush you guys."

"Holy shit," breathed out Sasuke of seeing their cousin.

"Hi," waved Obito with a little sarcasm in his voice. "Guess you didn't think of seeing me."

"Ignore my foolish little brother. We have been concerned of where you went," said itachi honestly.

"I know," he spared a faint ghost of a smile. "The other packs won't be pleased to know about this. Lay low for now, but Naruto and Deidara can come with us. Consider them as ambassadors for your race as of now."

"Hn, alright," agreed Sasuke, sharing a look with Naruto, deeming it safe to go ahead with this endeavor.

"We'll be watching from the shadows. Don't mess this up or we'll pay the price of your mistakes."

()

When the two blondes went to meet up with Kakashi and Obito it seemed like the packs are complacent with the neko and kitsune accompanying them. The situation had been explained by Kakashi as to why they're there. Once things are finished being explained to the alphas of the pack then the meeting commenced. Indeed it would be trying to wipe out the vampire covens. Although what Obito voiced might change their minds.

"Can't we form a treaty of sorts? Naruto and Deidara are here on their behalf after all," piped up the raven haired male, hoping this would work.

Raising a brow, Sakumo looked at his son, silently asking him if this is the truth, receiving a confirmation nod, his father responded with, "It's possible."

"There's no need for more bloodshed," said Naruto, wanting to put in some words too to see if it would aid in Obito's case.

"What would that help if there is more, hmph?" Asked Deidara, knowing they would need to fight hard in order for him to agree to it fully.

Considering this, Sakumo padded over to speak with the other alphas. After a heated discussion, he came back to speak to the blondes along with his son and Kakashi's mate, Obito. Having been so stern before somehow his expression had softened. He could see that his son's friends are fighting hard to ensure his mate's family doesn't suffer. Indeed he can see that the neko and kitsune are pure of heart. They also seemed to be telling him the truth. What he hoped is that he wouldn't be making a grave mistake by forging this pact.

"Very well then. Go back to inform your coven leaders that there is now a pact between your kin and our own," announced Sakumo. "We're on friendly terms now. If they harm a fellow wolf then war will begin again." 

"Same goes for any wolf that harms a fellow leech," vowed Obito.

"Agreed," nodded Sakumo, leaving them to do as they pleased while he went to spend some time with the other alphas to catch up on lost time.

"You two can go back to Sasuke and Itachi now," reassured Kakashi, glad that things seemed to have gone better than expected.

"Ok, glad to be of help," smiled Naruto, trotting off to go rejoin his mate, wondering if he missed him too much.

When he arrived he's pulled into a tight embrace. Furrowing his brows, Naruto didn't think that he would be receiving such a warm welcome. Did Sasuke worry so much about him being amongst a pack of wolves? To Naruto the wolves seemed as if they're like cousins considering they're a shifter too except of a different animal. Hugging him back, he looked up at him curiously.

"What's with the touchy feely moment? I thought you fail miserably in this department," teased Naruto.

"I, um, well....I didn't know what would happen to you," admitted Sasuke sheepishly, making him even more curious with how he seemed to break through an Uchiha's seemingly impenetrable walls.

"Oh, I'm fine," reassured Naruto, playfully batting him with one of his tails. "Come on, let's go back home. It's nearly dawn. Don't want you burning to ash on me, now do we?"

"No," sweatdropped Sasuke, feeling like a fool though his concern is justified.

Deidara and itachi soon joined them on the journey back home. Narrowly they missed the first rays of dawn. Going to their respective rooms, the two couples relaxed. Sasuke laid down in his coffin while Naruto sat on his pile of beddings. Tilting his head to the side to look over at his partner he wondered what the immortal could possibly be thinking. Obviously there's the fact that there still needs to be consumation between them. It would happen on the eve of the blood moon.

"You should rest," advised Sasuke, noticing that the blonde seemed to still be awake.

Yawning, Naruto nodded, circling to get comfortable before laying down on his side. It's the position where he's facing where the ravenette laid in his coffin. Eventually, Sasuke could hear light snoring from the pile. Having a secret smile to himself, fondly thinking of his mate, he too eventually drifted off to sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

With the blood moon drawing near has caused the currents within the various bodies of water become turbulent. It's made most go hide in the coral wreaths which house their homes and such. It's also caused very few to have the desire to tread out or they would be swept away by the tides themselves. It's either that or bogged down by a whirlpool.

Somehow, a certain mermaid in particular, had been caught in one of the said whirlpools. It's a cherry red colored one with similar colored hair and jade eyes. Gritting her teeth, somehow she had managed to escape it narrowly. Trying to return home, she's fighting with all of her might against the treacherous waters. Frowning, she noticed that at this rate there's no hope of returning home to the kingdom. Sighing in dismay, Sakura weighed her options. Managing to barely see through the spots where the moonlight illuminated the darkness she could've sworn seeing someone wave her over. Fighting against the water, she managed to go over to where she saw it.

"Hey, you ok there?" Asked an all too familiar voice, recognizing the silky masculine tone.

"Oh, no, I'm lost," admitted Sakura in frustration of being unable to return home on time.

"Stay here until things settle down," offered Orochimaru, figuring it's the least he can do, seeing her weigh her options before nodding, giving a hand that she accepted before taking her into his cove that's tucked away where the uncontrollable rage of the waves couldn't reach.

"Thanks," said Sakura, appreciating how kind he is for allowing her to stay here until things quiet down outside for her to return, hoping that her family wouldn't be too mad although she guessed that they would understand considering that these affects from the moon itself carry onto everyone that lives here.

"No problem," reassured Orochimaru, preparing a space for her before going to settle down, balancing on his coils as if it's second nature for him to do so. "Make yourself at home."

"Ok, thanks again for letting me stay here until it's ok to be out there," smiled Sakura softly, going to sit, having to stay in the shallow water considering with what she is means she can't go onto land like he can.

Looking around she noticed that Anko stayed here too. The cove is rather large even though it seemed to be located away where the storm couldn't touch it. Apparently Anko had her partner Kurenai here along with Ino and Hinata. Looking to Orochimaru for answers he would indeed give them to her shortly enough.

"Anko is my daughter. She lives here from time to time. The other two I found almost being swept away by the tides. So, they're being lodged here too until things settle down. Usually it takes a fortnight until it's calm enough to travel."

()

The next evening, the leeches awoke from their crypts. For Sasuke, he noticed that one of the servants had aided Naruto in finding some food along with something to do to pass the time until his partner woke up. Smiling softly at Sasuke, he came over, giving him a tender kiss in greeting. Having it returned, Naruto wrapped his arms around him to hold Sasuke close against him. Pulling back when Naruto needed to breathe, Sasuke's gaze darkened with a volley of emotions. A few of the prominent ones would be lust, passion, and love for his blonde counterpart.

"Where do you want this to go?" Sasuke asked huskily, knowing if he started then he wouldn't be able to stop, wanting Naruto's permission before continuing on with this.

"Do it," purred Naruto, rubbing up against him, knowing he desired Sasuke at an equal kindle compared to his own.

It's about time that Sasuke finally finished what he set out to do. Wanting to ensure this is a pleasurable experience for him, the leech began by first taking off his clothes. Naruto did the same until the two are bare in front of each other. Kissing each other again passionately, the two pressed thier bodies against one another. Reaching around, Sasuke helped prepared the blonde for the imminent insertion of his dick. Giving an ample amount of preparation work, Sasuke has him turned around to press himself firmly against him, rubbing against the desired hole to go inside of. This would finally tie them together in another way aside from the bite that marks Naruto that he's his and no one else's.

"Ready?" He whispered in the ktisune's ear, nipping at the shell, appreciating the sounds being released from his partner's lips.

"Y-Yes," Naruto pressed against him in response, growing impatient with the prolonged wait for this.

"Ok," smirked the Uchiha, pushing inside up to the hilt, giving Naruto time to adjust to his size and girth.

When the blonde seemed well adjusted to him is when Sasuke began to move. Going at a slow pace at first, Sasuke steadily increased in speed. Eventually after a while he began to thrust hard in and out of his partner. Grabbing his hips with his hands, Sasuke made sure his grasp isn't too hard on him. Hearing the loud moans escaping from the blonde's lips pleased him immensely. After a while he stopped, hilting himself all the way inside before releasing his hot fluids within him. Both moaned in euphoria from the intense sensations rolling through them. When his fluids finished spilling inside of the blonde's depths is when Sasuke pulled out. Rolling onto his side, Sasuke wrapped an arm around him. Nuzzling his neck affectionately, the ravenette felt happier than he ever has in his eternal life so far.

"Mmm, that was amazing," murmured Naruto, resting his head against Sasuke's shoulder.

"Good," Sasuke's lips twitched slightly into a faint ghost of a smile, pleased that he satisfied his mate to the fullest of his capability. "Rest for now. You'll need it. I'll wake you up at midnight."

"Ok, thanks. Love you," purred Naruto, getting comfortable against him before closing his eyes, beginning to snore lightly.

"I love you too."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, back at the den where Sakumo's pack had returned to, Kakashi padded into his room accompanied by his partner. It had felt like a long trek back to their own home after everything finished up at the meeting. At least it seemed to have gone over well better than expected. Sitting down on his bedding of furs, Obito sat beside him. Knowing it's been a long time, the vampire wrapped his arms around the wolf to hold him close. During a time like this Obito knew what his mate needed the most.

"Thanks," Kakashi gave a small smile, having figured out what Obito is up to, yawning lightly.

"You should take a rest," advised the Uchiha, knowing they both would need it considering at the moment the previous evening had faded in order for the next day to commence, meaning that Obito couldn't go out until dusk arrived much later on.

"Do you want to unwind tomorrow evening?" Offered Kakashi, knowing they did need to finish strengthening their bond.

"I'd like that," Obito's lips formed into a faint ghost of a smile, thinking that would be nice to do after taking some time to recuperate from all of the traveling.

"Then we'll just relax until then. Besides, there's more of the pack life I need to show you."

**A/N: Eep, done with chappie three! Hehes, hopefully y'all enjoy this new format I'm doing for this. I'll have it updated for ao3 shortly. I don't know if I want to put this back up on ffn because I got a lot of bullshit before about it. *shrugs* Who knows I suppose. We'll see what happens.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chappie. The next one will be out shortly. Until then please remember to review loves!**

**()**


	4. Glacier

**A/N: Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Crimson Tears. So in the last two chappies of their ending notes I have vented about something that has been happening over the course of a year more or less. Hopefully it has stopped for good now. It does still bother me that there's still harassment left on this story in particular because of a registered user. I'm not sure what to do about it considering the individual's comment has been reported. *sighs***

**Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, vote, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. Your feedback is always appreciated.**

**Chapter 4: Glacier**

Meanwhile, in the other room, housing Itachi and his partner the two spent some time together. Part of it had been spent stirring up some spice between them. So, they eventually strengthened their bond in the physical sense. It had taken a few hours of course to ensure things went well. Now, the two are relaxing while dawn rose outside of the coverage of the underground catacombs of the coven. Akin to the others of the flock Itachi wouldn't be allowed out until dusk.

"What should we do now, hmph?" Questioned his blonde companion, figuring they have some time to spare.

"Hn, good question," murmured itachi, giving it some thought before getting back to him. "We can go see your brother in a little while. He and my own probably need to clean up."

Blushing, Deidara wished he didn't have to hear that... it brought images to mind that he'd rather not think about. Wrinkling his nose, the feline sighed as he got up out of his partner's embrace to put some distance between them. It's normal for arguments to sprout up between any couple no matter how long they have been together for so far.

"What?" Itachi wanted to know what he had done wrong.

"Just don't tell me that again, ok?" Sighed Deidara, swishing his tails back and forth absently, looking down at his hands, wondering if the litter he had been kicked out of now are happy without him, guessing he had found his own slice of heaven in an unlikely person.

"Ok," itachi tentatively moved back beside him, carefully wrapping an arm around him, coming into contact with no resistance this time at things seeming to have settled down.

Somehow despite their differences the two make things work. Obviously there's the fact in play that there's some barriers although they'll try to work through them when those bridges are crossed. Deidara hoped that Naruto is doing ok. If the other Uchiha dared harm him or anything then there would be hell to pay. But he shouldn't have to worry too much. Knowing that Sasuke is very much alike to his older brother is a reassuring thought to bare in mind.

"Relax, he'll be ok... Besides, we have some things to plan for when the eve occurs in a matter of days more or less."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In the cove where the oceanic creatures are taken refuge they would need to stay there for a while more. It didn't bother Orochimaru having company. Besides, it does allow for him to have some up close and personal time with Sakura. So, it's not a crowd considering how expansive the area is to give ample enough room for all of the people here right now to feel comfortable. It does give each privacy as well with how there are different pathways and such the further anyone ventured inside.

"Do you think they're ok?" Asked the mermaid, worried for her family.

"Most likely they're fine," reassured Orochimaru, knowing it must be hard for her being so far away, figuring it would be a few more days depending on when the tides settle down until it's safe to leave.

"I hope so," sighed Sakura, appreciating him wrapping an arm around her in a comforting manner, leaning against him.

"I know so," murmured the serpentine male, knowing that there must be some interesting things occurring on in other corners of the world while they are tucked away in a safe place within the waters.

Nodding, she did feel reassured by his confidence. It eased her worries to an extent. It didn't cause them to dissipate entirely. Obviously she would remain anxious until she managed to return. The gates would be closed anyways if she somehow achieved returning in the tsunami raging on outside. A reason as to why the turbulence isn't flooding in here is because Orochimaru has some wards placed around the entrance. There's also a boulder that's used as a precautionary method just in case the wards didn't hold enough. Glancing outside, Orochimaru considered it for a moment before moving the boulder by rolling it over to cover the entrance. What illuminated the inside of the cove once that's done is the phospherescent moss and such dotted around here in sporadic places.

"Thanks," said Sakura, having Orochimaru's attention returned to her, wondering what the appreciation could be for.

"Oh?" He raised a brow, glancing over to see the others had gone off to other places in the cove, leaving them by themselves.

"For everything. I don't know what would've happened if you didn't catch me when you did. Hopefully things will start to settle down eventually."

()

On the evening of the eve is when things are moving into full swing between the packs and covens. The other kinds within this world don't participate in the festivities when it comes to the blood moon. Those who do are only the undead and shifters. Sea creatures and the like don't join in. Thanks to the treaty it allows the two to converge for the said eve where both can enjoy things they progress. On such a night is when bonds are forged to become stronger, others are granted blessings from various deities, along with other occurrences depending on the person. There are a few new additions that are participating in the festivities. Those would be the princes mates. None of them have experienced this strange phenomenon before. What they have heard is rumors about it. Experiencing it first hand will indeed be a rare treat.

"So, what happens during this time?" Naruto asked his partner curiously, knowing this is a special time for them and the packs.

"Well, sometimes people can be blessed or cursed by a deity," Sasuke began to explain, snaking an arm around his mate to hold him close against his side. "Others can forge stronger bonds with their mate while others can even become stronger creatures by standing in the scarlet light."

"Does anything bad happen?" Naruto asked suspiciously, thinking this seemed too good to be true, knowing all things come with a price.

"Well, there is the chance that we might be greeted by the Demon King," admitted the Uchiha, hearing a tinge of apprehension in his voice, wondering what could be so bad about the person having such a high allocation. "It doesn't foretell anything good if he shows up."

"Oh," frowned Naruto, taking this all in, appreciating the fact that Sasuke felt ok enough to divulge such information to him.

"You're welcome," Sasuke's lips twitched slightly in the form of a faint ghost of a smile, wanting to make sure Naruto is informed, figuring that his brother would do the same for his own mate.

What Sasuke hoped is that they would be receiving some news from having sex in a few days time. He figured it would need time to ensure things take full affect. What he does worry is how Naruto will react when the moon happens. Sometimes the rays of it during this time can cause people to act differently than normal. It's rumored that it shows people's true selves if they're not of the undead nature. It made sense to him obviously. Although that's merely because he has experienced a few of them thus far. So, he knows what to expect. From the looks of things Naruto doesn't seem concerned about it. Leaning against the Uchiha the kitsune seemed deep in thought for some reason. Nudging him gently at the side seemed to cause Naruto to be shaken out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, um, sorry," blushed Naruto, not noticing that he had drifted off for a few moments without realizing it.

"That's alright," reassured Sasuke, continuing on their way to see how things are coming along to eventually meet up with his brother and Deidara after a sufficient amount of time has passed, noticing that the neko seemed nervous about something.

"What's wrong?" Asked Naruto in concern of noticing this, wondering if maybe it's about something coming up quick.

"Um, it's about my ex," admitted Deidara, giving Itachi a look who remained impassive, raising a brow as he hadn't heard about it.

"Oh? Is Sasori being an ass again?" Demanded Naruto to know, narrowing his eyes slightly, knowing about what transpired between him and the redhead.

"Well, I didn't know this back then, but apparently he's someone high up in the ranks, hmph. I don't know what he is. All I know is I received a weird message last midday saying that I would be seeing him soon, un," frowned Deidara, displeased of having to be thinking of someone from his past that he had loved and lost, knowing that Sasori is forever out of his reach, hoping that the Puppeteer isn't after having him back in his life after all of this time.

"Weird," shrugged Naruto, not sure what to make of it either. "Well, you have us by your sides. You'll be ok, bro."

"I hope so, hmph," Deidara still seemed worried although appeared to have eased to a certain amount by their reassurance, feeling itachi wrap an arm around him.

Whispering in his ear, Deidara shivered slightly, "We'll talk about this later."

"Ok, un," mewed Deidara, knowing that it would be a heated discussion indeed whenever they spoke about things, having not wanted to bring up the past although it seemed to haunt everyone no matter what they did to shake it off.

"So, when are things supposed to start?" Naruto poked Sasuke, wanting to know.

"Sometime at midnight is when it's supposed to happen," answered his partner, scowling lightly at being poked from the fox, giving him a light warning glare.

Pouting, Naruto stopped for now. The only reason he had done it had been to gain his attention. Figuring it best to not annoy him Naruto continued to walk with him around to survey the scenery of everything set up. It seemed to be a big deal amongst the covens and packs. It made him wonder what it could symbolize. Maybe it's just something for the undead and shifters to celebrate considering for wolves it helps them shift for the first time along with what they howl their song to. For vampires the blonde didn't know what purposes it could possibly have for them.

"It helps strengthen us to grow more powerful," answered Sasuke, figuring as to what Naruto wanted an answer to, knowing he could supply a good amount of them, hoping to satisfy his partner's curiosity.

"Oh?" Naruto raised a brow, guessing that made sense, getting a glass to give to Sasuke which is filled with Type A+ blood.

"Thanks," it made Sasuke give a small smile of appreciation, sipping at it before downing the glass, putting it down when he's finished, knowing soon enough he would be able to turn Naruto to make him just like himself although it'd probably be different considering of Naruto's DNA, hoping that no complications would arise during the process.

"You all have joined us for this joyous time," announced Madara, one of the Elders, having to give a few words much later on before the phenomenon with the moon would occur to descend its crimson rays onto the lands. "We all appreciate the covens that have joined with our own including the packs to participate in this. Tonight we will grow stronger not just as individuals, but as a family."

When Madara finished his speech there's a roar of applause along with cheering. When that died down everyone began to continue their activities. A few moments later is when it happened. The moon changed from its usual white complexion to a dark ruby color. With its rays descending onto the lands it touched each individual that's not covered by being inside or anything else. When creatures are touched by such a divine light they are given strength to where they feel as if brand new. For the wolves, Kakashi let loose a howl before being joined in by the others in their song. Before this night, he had managed to turn Obito to the pack side. So, he too joined him in the howl.

All seemed to be going so well. What they hadn't expected is for someone to rise from the underground, deep inside of the Underworld. Who rose is the Demon King himself. This is normal for when the blood moon occurs is when he's more likely to be seen out in the open. Dressed in a variety of black and purple robes the redheaded male smirked impishly at the scene before him. Almond chocolate hazel eyes glanced around to take in the sights. Obviously he had seen Deidara. Atop the demon's head are a pair of horns while he has various markings on his pale body. His form has an ample amount of muscle on it. Who he's accompanied by is his partner. That would be a certain silver haired Jashinist. The other male is dressed in no shirt although the rest of his attire is in shades of obsidian and velvet. With his scythe strapped on his back along with his other tools hidden on his person, Hidan felt more than ready to rake in some new sacrifices for the one who he worships with all of his body, mind, heart, and soul.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here.... It feels so nice to be back on the surface. Oh and hello there Deidara.....it's been a while, hasn't it? Have you missed me? Maybe not considering you moved on. We'll change that in due time."

**A/N: Eep, done with chappie four! Hehes, I hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. It's definitely heating up fairly well. Also, the progression seems to be perfect as well from what I notice. Welp, the author needs to enjoy what they're writing too. *innocent look***

**I hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. The next chappie will be out shortly. Until then please remember to review loves!**


	5. Stingray

**A/N: Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Crimson Tears. So, we'll be going off from where we stopped last time. That seems like a good idea to me. I hope it is for y'all too. We'll get to those in the cove after things have settled between the covens and packs first. Hehes**

**I hope y'all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, vote, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. Your feedback is always appreciated.**

**Chapter 5: Stingray**

With the arrival of Sasori and Hidan brought discourse to the event. Most of the inhabitants had fled to their respective homes except for the Uchiha's along with their mates that includes the Elders. Visibly, Deidara had paled at seeing him again. Finding out what he truly is does frighten him down to the core. Being approached, he noticed itachi along with the other two had tensed up.

"You poor thing.... You probably don't miss me, but I have for you... Now, come back to me, little kitten," said Sasori in a low seductive tone, locking gazes with the blonde, knowing he has him right where he wants him.

Fighting against the strong compulsion, Deidara shoot Itachi an apologetic look. Unable to fight it for long the neko eventually padded over to stand in front of him. Feeling one of the incubus's hands on his face, Deidara felt a battle of emotions within him. A part of him did miss the redhead while the other felt repulsed with having only recently forged the bond with Itachi. Seeing a flicker of amusement within those dark brown pools caused Deidara to feel chills rush down his spine.

"Let go of him," hissed Itachi, prepared to fight for him, looking as if it might be necessary considering the condition Deidara's currently in.

"I don't think so," smirked Sasori fiendishly, having plans for his ex, knowing precisely the challenge he would put in place for the Uchiha. "I'll have my kitten back for a while. Your mission is to fight your way to have him back to you."

"What?" Itachi asked in exasperation of what he's hearing, worried because Deidara is carrying their spawn within him, hoping no harm would come to him with being back with Sasori for a while.

"You heard me," snapped Sasori, having thin patience for repetition. "You have six months time to achieve your plight. Failure means he and your litter will be lost to you forever while they stay with me. The hourglass starts.....now. We'll be seeing each other later, Uchiha. Good luck."

Then the demon along with his partner and Deidara disappeared into the darkness. It left Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Madara, and Nagato at a loss for words. All the crown prince could think is how he could even get him back. Given some time he put two and two together. Eyes widening in shock he realized what Sasori had meant.

"That bastard.... I swear if he hurts Deidara then his head will be mine.... Well, it seems I have a time limit to compete against. Let's hope I won't let Deidara down because damn it I'm not going to lose even if it costs my own immortality."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When the two along with Deidara returned to the Underworld they appeared within the palace. Hidan dispersed from the redhead. The two have an open relationship. So, they go with who they please while still loving and lusting after each other to the fullest extent. Although when it comes to Deidara.....the redhead doubted he would allow anyone to share him with. Taking the blonde to his old room he opened the door. The decor in here is a dark shade of blue with the sheets being cerulean. Having the neko follow him, Deidara felt his nostrils flare at the nostalgia hitting him hard. Memories of the distant past bubbled to the surface of his mind. Biting his lip, he mewled in distaste of them being brought up. Noticing this, Sasori came over to place his hands on Deidara's shoulders. Having him face him once more, the higher ranked male locked gazes to use a stronger option on him.

"Your vampire boyfriend has a time limit of six months to reclaim you and your litter. Until then you're mine again," purred Sasori, noticing the shivers running down Deidara's back from his words. "You remember everything, don't you? That's it, my pet. Don't fight it."

Shuddering, Deidara wanted to flinch away from him. Unable to he continued to stare into his mesmerizing gaze. Nodding, he guessed there didn't seem to be any other option presented to him. Remembering everything that happened before he wanted to forget it all again. It didn't need to be brought up when he tried his hardest to keep it buried where it would never remind him of Sasori or this place. A few tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, but he didn't allow them to fall. There's no way in hell he would allow Sasori to gain any amount of satisfaction from him. Closing his eyes for a few moments he eventually reopened them.

"How do you feel now?" Asked Sasori, reaching up to scratch behind Deidara's ears, receiving a content purr as the blonde leaned into his touch.

"I do remember you, but I wish I didn't, hmph," admitted the neko, already missing Itachi considering the leech did treat him better than Sasori ever had, knowing that the redhead does have his own way of showing affection.

"You'll learn to love me again, Deidara.... That'll be part of what happens here. Aside from that....well, we'll just have to wait and see."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, in the cove, Orochimaru checked outside to see things had settled down at last. Each of those kept here in safety are now able to return to their respective homes. Offering to escort Sakura back to her own she had accepted it. Swimming with hand in hand the two went on their way to the merfolk kingdom. Once outside of the gates they're allowed in. Heading straight for the palace they are given entry inside. Being told to go straight to the throne room the two entered to be greeted by Sakura's parents.

"Are you ok?" Asked her father, checking her over to make sure there are no injuries.

"Yes, I'm alright, father. My mate Orochimaru helped me back to you," answered Sakura honestly, seeing them give each other a look before glancing at the naga male in appreciation of bringing their daughter back to them.

"Thank you," her mother beamed happily, glad that Sakura had finally found someone as well.

"Of course. It's my duty as the crown prince of my own kind to see others are kept out of harm's way during the blood moon's cycle," stated Orochimaru in a calm demeanor, not troubled being eyed by Sakura's parents, figuring this meeting would happen sooner or later.

"When will your union take place?" The queen asked curiously.

"I haven't set a date yet," admitted Orochimaru, giving it some thought. "I would say in a few months time. I don't want to make it too soon or late if that's alright with you both."

"S-Sure," blushed Sakura, having her cheeks turn to a similar shade as her hair, pleased that her parents are allowing this to happen between them.

"Good," her father seemed to be alright with things between the two. "But if any harm comes to her on your watch then there will be hell to pay."

"Understood," nodded the dark haired naga, figuring that seemed fair enough. "I promise that she'll be well protected, but you both know she can fend for herself well enough on her own."

"We do," admitted Sakura's mother, unable to stop worrying about their daughter anyways even though they both know of her strength and skills.

"then there shouldn't be a problem. The date is set. Until that time Sakura and I will be seeing each other often. So, you'll be seeing me around the kingdom as well. Don't be creeped out though considering I am....a little experimental with my practices at times."

()

Pacing back and forth in a furious state left Itachi to his thoughts. He dispersed the others to pack. They would be leaving the next day to head down into the Underworld. It pissed him off how easily he allowed Sasori to get under his skin. Stealing his mate away from him did infuriate him as well. Sighing, he guessed this did seem a little pointless. What he needed to focus on now is finding Deidara. Hopefully it wouldn't be too late until they reunited. What worried him the most is if any harm would befall the flamboyant artist. Itachi already blames himself for this happening. How could he even rectify the damage? Can he save him before anything too dire happens to him? Punching the wall nearby, Itachi can't help to feel enraged by losing the one person he knows is his soulmate.

Sighing in resignation, itachi composed himself. There's no way it'll help losing his cool now. Preparing himself and a few things for the journey ahead he knows that traveling down into the depths of the Underworld isn't an easy thing to accomplish. But damn it he'll do whatever it takes to reclaim Deidara. All he can think about is what could be happening to him now, knowing that he's carrying their litter. When he's finished preparing, itachi left his quarters to meet up with Naruto and Sasuke. When all three are ready to go they leave the safety of the crypt to the nearest portal to the gates.

"Are you sure about this, Nii-san?" Sasuke asked his older brother, wanting to make sure this is the right way to go about this.

"Of course I am," replied itachi firmly, striding through for the other two to follow suit behind him after they shared a look.

Passing through onto the other side after a few moments more or less they come out to a land shrouded in velvet dusk. What illuminates this world during the day are triple suns and during the night there are two intertwining moons. There are also throngs of hellfire dotted around every so often in various corners to give some light about the place. The buildings are constructed of onyx slate stone. Where they would need to head over to is the palace itself. That'll be where the Demon King will be housed. The trek to reach the outer gates of it will take a few months in itself. There will most likely be trials set in place to test their fortitude.

_Dei....don't worry, I'll be there soon._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, inside of the palace, the blonde in question had begun getting accustomed to where he used to be. Still confused about this whole mess a little bit he hoped that itachi is ok. Indeed knowing that Sasori will do whatever he can to make him go back to the way things used to be does concern him. It means there's no telling what the redhead is capable of. Being allowed some time by himself meant he could try finding a way to escape here. Frowning, he doubted that it would be possible with how close an eye Sasori keeps on him when he's not busy with whatever duties he has to give his undivided attention towards.

"If you try to escape then I'm sure I don't need to elaborate on what happens," said Sasori from the doorway, having absently surveying Deidara along with his facial expression, having an easy time reading him like old times.

Scowling, Deidara barred his teeth at him, "Try me then, hmph."

"Very well then," smirked Sasori, figuring this would happen eventually given enough time here, contemplating which method would prove the most effective against a neko.

Swishing his tail back and forth, Deidara eyed him nervously. Knowing the demon's ways meant that anything could happen. While Sasori seemed to still be thinking it over, Deidara thought maybe he could try to make a break for it. Then again, he dismissed that thought as readily as it appeared. With him standing right in the doorway meant going past him would be near to impssoible. If he moves at all then maybe he could try it out. What does worry him is what decision Sasori will eventually reach to.

"Come with me. I'll take you to my special chamber where everything shall be sorted out."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

While things go on between the coven and Underworld beings there are other matters going on amongst the packs. Everything seemed to be going well between them; especially with how Kakashi and Obito had finalized their union. It seemed as if Sakumo seemed pleased of who his son had claimed for himself. Indeed he did know one day Kakashi would build his own pack. No, he didn't think it would be so soon even though his son is in his early twenties. So, it's not too late or early for him to start now.

Aside from that Sakumo did have to bridge a union between his pack and an opposing one. Later on tonight he would be meeting with the other alpha to see about what can be done to ensure there wouldn't be a war spurred up between them. While he does enjoy it there's also enough of it. He would prefer there is no unnecessary bloodshed. He's informed Kakashi of what he needed to do. Having his son's approval did reassure him things would be alright. Yet, he can't help to feel nervous about the whole thing.

"You'll be ok, dad," reassured Kakashi, seeing the worry and apprehension spark in his father's eyes while his expression remained stoic.

"Perhaps you're right," sighed Sakumo, unable to stop feeling this way, knowing this isn't the first time he's met with an alpha although it is the first time meeting under these circumstances compared to prior ones.

"I'm sure Minato is looking forward to meeting with you anyways," piped up Obito, having heard a bit about the other alpha Sakumo would be seeing. "He's not a malicious type of guy. You'll be alright."

"Hn, true," murmured Sakumo, knowing his son-in-law is right as well, having grown accustomed to having a hybrid in the pack, not displeased of how events unfolded the way that they did.

"Do you think that you're prepared enough?" Asked Kakashi, figuring he should make sure, knowing it must be an anxiety inducing experience even though he and Obito felt confident that Sakumo would be perfectly fine.

"Of course I am. There's no need for you two to worry about me. Seeing Minato again after all of this time will be a nice occasion. Though the situation for us to meet after all this time is perplexing indeed."

()

Walking through the streets of the Underworld there are various creatures the lurk about. The trio continued on their way. It would still be a hefty amount of time until they reach the outer gates of the palace. Until then they would be facing their first trial soon enough. After another hour or two there's a hulking canine creature blocking the way forward. The two Uchiha brothers shared a look while Naruto stared at the three headed beast in confusion. Never in his lifetime has he ever seen such a beast. It does remind him of something from way back when. Looking at the canine closely he can see he has dark blood red fur with seafoam green eyes. His tail is that of a raccoon while the rest is of the canine variety. Each head is different. The middle is more feral looking while the left seems more humane and the right is a mix of savage and capable of being kind of friendly.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked, stepping closer as the three headed dog lowered itself to be eye to eye with the kitsune, giving a good sniff before speaking.

"Good to see you too, kit," nodded Gaara, pleased to see him once again, having thought they wouldn't cross paths for a long time. "What brings you and those two here?"

"We're here to save Deidara," explained Naruto, keeping it quick as if assuming that Gaara must have things he needed to get done.

"Oh?" Asked the sandman, raising a brow at hearing this, having received word that the king had found someone presumably missing from his side of the story. "I see...."

"So, what needs to be done here? Clearly you're put here to stall us from reaching our destination," prompted Sasuke wanting to know from the other jinchurriki, not thinking that they would stumble across people they know.

"Well, not necessarily," shrugged Gaara, ushering for them to follow him.

Sharing a look the trio then followed after the Cerberus to where Gaara wanted to lead them towards. Once at the desired location that took a few moments more or less to reach they're put outside the doors of a well known tavern. By the looks of it would be this is where the trial is taken place instead of against the three headed canine. That made more sense to Itachi and the other two. If it had been against Gaara then they would've figured something out even though it would still cause complications in being delayed from reaching the palace in a timely fashion. Going into the bar they're directed to the barkeep's table. Getting seats there each of them is given a mug of ale. The person behind the bar is a spiky pineapple shaped style haired male with lilac lavender eyes. He has miniature horns in the middle of his head. Wearing a bomber jacket along with a tee, slacks, and zori underneath he appears to be the man who runs this place.

Seeing the new occupants, Shikamaru doesn't even bat an eye, having been expecting them, "Good, you three finally showed up. Sasori warned me you'd be coming here."

"What?" Asked Itachi in exasperation of hearing this, unsure of how to proceed from here.

"You heard me," replied Shikamaru dryly. "So, you're here for the trial, right? Ugh, you three are just a troublesome bunch I suppose.... Win against the champion to then go on your way closer to the palace."

"In what type of game?" Naruto inquired curiously, unsure of what this could be about though it could be any art considering this is a tavern on the bottom floor with the upper floor being a brothel.

"What's your champion the victor of precisely?" Itachi wanted all of the details before continuing forth in their plight.

"Go upstairs and you'll find out. All I can say is one of you will need to go through this whether you like it or not. Don't worry because this is an only gay bar here."

All three of them were having the same thought of,  _What exactly have we gotten ourselves mixed up with? And what does Shikamaru mean? Wait....damn, this is going to definitely be interesting...._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, inside of the palace, things seemed to be heating up. Indeed Deidara remembered the past. Perhaps it's better than he thought. No, he didn't want to, but being here again stirred up what he tried to brush away. Inside of this particular room of Sasori's brings back other memories from the last time he's been here. Darting his eyes around for an escape route there didn't seem to be one. He tried making a bolt for it though that didn't seem to work. Having his hands tied behind his back didn't help either. That's what happened after he failed the first time. Now, he has to pay the consequences for his actions.

With Sasori's face nearly inches away from his own, Deidara felt his breath hitch in the back of his throat. With that fiery gaze of chocolate hazel meeting his cobalt blue he didn't know what to say. Obviously there are things that Sasori expects of him. Whether or not he'd receive them is another question entirely. Will he? Perhaps and perhaps not depending on how things unfold from here on out. Without an ounce of hesitation, the redhead leaned forward to capture the neko's lips in a heated kiss. Gasping in shock, the blonde felt his cheeks heat up, coating them in a light shade of pastel pink. This also brought back what he used to feel for him. Being separated ever since they had broken up Deidara had thought Itachi is a better match for him. It made him feel incomplete without his soulmate nearby. Yet, with Sasori in such close proximity it also reminded him of how they can easily rekindle their flames. Feeling a fire being stoked in his lower stomach, Deidara knew that he would be hardening from how good it felt even though he wanted to protest against it of the way Sasori felt against him. Can he fight it off long enough to get through this with only a few pieces missing in the process? Well, he'll sure give it a damn good try.

"Does this bring back memories to you, kitten?" Hissed Sasori, raking his nails gently down along his hips, grazing them against the tender flesh.

"Y-Yes," mewed out Deidara, unable to lie with such a ferocity being stoked within him along with the promise of one wrong move could prove fatal. "I-It does, hmph. W-Why?"

"Because I can," replied Sasori in a low tone, sending cold chills down his spine. "And I'll reclaim what's lost even if it means you lose your soulmate at the bitter end."

Eyes widening in shock, Deidara had no idea that Sasori felt that way. All this time he had thought being apart seemed helpful. Though being exposed to such an admission does make him second-guess his intentions. Does it change what bond he and Itachi have? No, not by a long shot. It would be a battle of wills to see how long he'll be able to outlast all of this presented to him without submitting.

_Damn it, Itachi! Don't keep me waiting forever, hmph. I really don't want to lose to this bastard, un. He wants to patch things up? Really? Wow, hmph.... But I can't deny what I try to reject.... Ugh, this seems to be harder than I thought it would be...._

_()_

_While Sakumo went out to his meeting with Minato means it gives Obito and Kakashi some alone time together. Obviously they're still trying to grow a pack of their own. So far it's just taking more time than expected. It's just how it is for certain couples depending on how high or low their fertility rate is within their fluids. What they hoped is soon enough they would receive a positive response during their attempts._

"Do you think it's going to happen anytime soon?" Obito asked his partner, anticipating the moment when they would find out for certain that they would be parents of their very own pack. "It's taking forever."

"I know," murmured Kakashi, wrapping an arm around his mate, holding him close. "I'm sure it'll happen soon given enough time. Just be patient, ok? We can't help to get lost sometimes on our path in life."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that so many times from you," scowled Obito, being playful with him of course.

"And you don't get tired of it," smirked the silverette, knowing that he's right.

"So?" Obito still scowled, but meant no harm by it obviously. "Doesn't change things though."

"Hn, true," agreed Kakashi, sitting on their pile of bedding furs, knowing in time eventually they would be given the blessing from the deities or whatever of the promise of their own pups, knowing that he too has become restless with how many times its taken them so far.

"Maybe we should go see Rin," suggested Obito, figuring the fae woman would have some intel of how to remedy their predicament.

"Hmm, that's a good idea," nodded Kakashi, giving it some thought before giving him his verdict on the suggestion.

"She should still be living somewhere in the forest," said Obito after recalling the last time he had seen her before being captured by Kakashi way back when.

Grabbing his partner's hand to intertwine their fingers, Kakashi walked with the Uchiha out of the den to the dense forest outside. Going deep to where they may be able to find the fae woman they searched high and low. Eventually, they did run into her when they reached a clearing. Noticing that there are some occupants within this particularly deep part of the forest intrigued a certain dark brown haired woman. Flitting out of her thicket, she smiled softly at noticing who had come to visit.

Blinking in surprise, Rin asked, "What are you two doing here? Is everything ok?"

"We need your help," answered Kakashi softly, knowing it must be an early wake up, not wanting to have bothered her except this seemed to be the only way.

"Um, do you know of a spell to help with infertility?" Asked Obito nervously.

"Huh? Ah, I think so," she flitted back into her sprite home, rummaging around before coming out with a flask with a purplish green tincture, handing it over to him. "Take this before you go to sleep in the morning. When you wake up then you'll notice the results."

"Thanks, we're forever in your debt," Kakashi gave a small smile of appreciation, hoping this would work.

"Hn, see you around, Rin. Be careful out here," frowned the Uchiha in worry.

"Aw, no need to worry about me, silly. No one really messes with me anyways. Besides, I'm fairly strong. You two head back to your den. See you later. Good luck," waved the brunette, going back into her home.

The two shared a look, both feeling a newfound excitement brewing. Heading back to the den, Obito crawled into his coffin before lying down. The starting rays of dawn fluttered across the horizon to drift across the lands. Kakashi remained to sit at the mouth of the cave, on high alert just in case.

"Goodnight. See you at dusk, 'Kashi."

()()()()()(()()

Having accomplished a few of the challenges set in place for the trio down in the depths of the Underworld made Itachi grow hopeful. Perhaps given enough time they would reach the spired palace before all of the time in the hourglass ran out. On a time limit, he didn't want to risk anything no matter what. Retrieving what's precious to him is a strong desire resonating throughout him. Having his brother to assist him in this endeavor did quell some of the agitation for being separated from his destined for oh so long. It drove him to near madness. Down here that type of magic is abundant. Chaotic energy is strong down here in the gallows. There's no telling what could be lurking around the corner in these dusk strewn lands.

Here it didn't seem that when the triple suns are out affected him or Sasuke like the mortal's sunlight did. It intrigued him, wanting to know how this world apart from the one up above and even higher up ticked. Brushing aside such thoughts, he knew that there would be time to explore in depth after he regained Deidara. Until then he would remain in an eternal restlessness. The trio had taken a break, having treaded a great distance from where they had been beforehand. Gaara had given them a short cut in a way in exchange for having won what had gone on in the brothel house. Taking a breather, Itachi gave Sasuke one of the blood bags he kept on hand for rations when he spent a prolonged period of time out of reach of a more sufficient supply. Nodding in thanks, the two brothers drank in relative silence. Naruto wrapped an arm around his mate when he finished up, trying to give him some comfort at knowing this bothered him too. For the jinchurriki he wanted to regain his brother, worried as to what could be going on where he's being kept locked away.

"We'll get him back, kit. This is something I can promise you. If either of us fail then at least we tried our best I suppose..."

()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, in the said palace, the neko paced back and forth. Having been given a reprieve from Sasori did feel relieving to him. His muscles felt sore from the extensive time being retrained in the old ways he knew all too well. Grimacing from the twinge in his thighs and such, Deidara hoped that one day soon before all time is up on the clock that Itachi would come to save him. A few times he had tried to escape on his own. Unfortunately, that didn't pan out well. Around the escape routes are set barriers to ensure that he wouldn't be able to get out on his own accord. With his twin tails swishing back and forth absently, he bristled while lost deep in thought.

All of a sudden his stomach growled. There had been food left to him. While he did want to eat, Deidara didn't trust what's being given to him isn't laced with something. It made him feel trepidation block him from even giving it a try. Sighing out of frustration, he hunkered down onto his hind haunches. With the whirlwind of emotions bogging him down, Deidara had no idea how he could possibly escape the demon's grasp this time. It seemed almost near impossible.

_Damn it, weasel, get here already! I hate waiting almost as he does, hmph. Well, at least right now it feels right to be irritated and impatient. Hopefully he gets here before I'm forever out of his reach, un. To be honest I'd really hate for that to happen. Sure, we have our differences, but we understand each other. I....I also guess I love him. Can he even get here for me to admit it to him?_

Being broken out of his thoughts, Deidara stiffened at seeing his tormentor gazing at him absently from the doorway. With his hackles raised, he refrained from pouncing on him even though he's being given an ample opportunity to do so. Having resided in his position right now, he didn't see it worth the squabble. It wouldn't do well in his favor anyways no matter which way he looked at all of this.

"Hmmm, I see you're awake again... You should eat or your strength will wane. The next cycle is in place. So, you should be prepared for when the full moon rises anew."

**A/N: Eep, done with chappie five! I hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. It's definitely fun rearranging things. I think this will work out better. That way I'm not frustrated by things not being long enough. Hopefully y'all like this new format of things as well.**

**The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Indeed I still love this story along with its plot, characters, and everything in between to pieces. It's just motivation slips sometimes. Though I'm back at it for good I hope. Hehes**

**So, we'll see as to when I can get another few chappies done for this. I figure I'll go two-three as seen previously then combine them. Yeps, it'll work out fairly well indeed. Until next time please remember to review loves!**

**Next update: Nov 27th**


End file.
